Redemption
by EchoNightshade1027
Summary: This is another Harry Potter based fic that focuses on Narcissa's relationship with Andromeda. It takes place after the battle of Hogwarts where Draco joins Narcissa in finding someone Narcissa hasn't spoken with in many years. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

There was a faint pop as the two blondes walked past the many houses. One was a woman, pale and slim. She wore a dark cloak and seemed to walk at a fast pace, anxious to reach the place she was seeking. While the boy, who matched his mother's appearance, seemed confused and lost. The boy, whose name was Draco, had followed his mother, Narcissa through the many buildings. Though he had no idea where he was going.

"Mother," he said, attempting to get her attention, although this didn't work. Perhaps she hadn't heard him or she was so nervous that she didn't think to turn around.

"Mother!" he said again this time louder, this time Narcissa did turn towards her son though, she stayed silent.

"What are we doing here?" Draco asked.

Narcissa turned back to face the road again. Then she quietly criticized her son, "Draco, what did I tell you about asking questions."

Draco walked silently and obediently after his mother and they continued down the road. It was a silent morning and the only thing to be heard was the light footsteps of the mother and son. At the very end of the road lay a small hill where a solemn house lay. Narcissa stared at the home, in a state of fear, but she knew she had to do this. She knew she had to climb the grassy hill and make her way to the door. She knew that she had to reach the wooden door and knock, but still something held her back… But she kept going and did make her way up the hill which had a small stone path. Draco followed and a gust of wind had started which made Narcissa's long hair fly behind her.

The house had two stories and was shaped a bit like a cottage that held a small garden. Narcissa had only seen it once, but the memory of it was so strong that she was able to find it almost instantly. They finally reached the door of the house. Where they had both stopped. Narcissa took a small look around, peering through one of the windows and she took a shuddering breath, noticing the lights on.

She held her fist up, about to knock, but she hesitated, biting her lip. "Mother, who is it?" Draco asked, concerned for his mother.

This time, Narcissa did respond and in an almost silent voice she whispered, "An old friend."

Then she did knock on the door and a woman's voice from inside shouted, "Coming!" When the woman came down from her staircase, she held a phone to her ear, "Thank you Harry if you could take him for a few weeks that would be wonderful." She started to open the door, "Now I'll have to talk with you late-"

As soon as she saw the two Malfoys, she let her phone drop to the floor as it shut closed and gasped.

"Narcissa?!" She asked shocked.

Then Narcissa spoke and in a small voice she said, "Hello, Andromeda it's been a while, hasn't it."


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Andromeda asked as she stepped outside onto the porch of the house.

She had dark brown hair and she resembled Narcissa's other sister, Bellatrix, greatly although Narcissa could tell that Andromeda's face was softer and a lot less dark like their eldest sister. She had brown eyes which contrasted Narcissa's light blue ones.

"I was hoping that maybe we could see each other since the war is over," Narcissa said.

"Well, come inside then." Andromeda said, opening the door for the two of them and as they walked inside she went down the hallway and into the living room where Andromeda fixed some tea for the three of them, "I see you've brought your son, he does look much like his father, yet you never told me his name, Narcissa."

"Draco." Narcissa said as the boy came to her side, "This is Andromeda. Andromeda, this is my son Draco."

"A pleasure to meet you," Andromeda said.

"It's nice to meet you too, but who exactly are you?" the young boy asked.

"Of course Narcissa didn't say anything about me, did you?" Andromeda said, eyeing her sister, who had just taken a sip of tea and replied to Andromeda, "It was a different time, but well, yes, I didn't say much."

"Well, Draco, I was your mother's sister and Nymphadora's mother," Andromeda said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh," Draco replied since he already knew of his cousin and how his aunt was disowned by her family.

"And that's another reason why I'm here." Narcissa explained, putting her tea down on the table, "I think it's time to revoke your disownment from our family."

Andromeda continued to speak, "Well, there isn't really a family to revoke my disownment from. Since, well…"

"Speaking of which," Narcissa paused, "Bella… I'm so sorry, I really am. It wasn't fair for you to suffer through all of this. I just can't believe our own sister would-"

"And yet she killed Dora." Andromeda said, "I'm fully aware, Narcissa."

"She wasn't the same, she was mad… insane, really." Narcissa said, "And to think that I was actually against you…"

"It's all in the past, Narcissa, what matters is that you're here now." Andromeda said, "I know that if you didn't care about me, you wouldn't have come."

"I should've come to you before." Narcissa said full of regret, "Before any of this happened, I'm so sorry..."

"Narcissa, it's alright." Andromeda said, "Of course I forgive you." She took a pause to sip her tea, "I still can't believe you saved Harry Potter's life by lying to the most accomplished legilimens of our time! I always knew you were an outstanding occlumens, but lying to a man that powerful. It really is amazing that you were able to stand up to him, Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled, taking a sip of her tea, Draco sat silent listening to the two as they continued their conversation. "You needn't flatter me, Andromeda. I merely concerned for Draco's wellbeing. I knew that the only way Lucius and I would be allowed to enter the castle would be if I lied and well, I was sick and tired of the dar-" Narcissa stopped to correct herself, "Voldemort standing by while my family dies for his cause."

Andromeda finished her tea then looked at her sister and smiled. "You always were the one who cared for us the most." She said, "No matter how much Bellatrix and I fought you were always there for the two of us."

Narcissa smiled back, "I only wanted us to be together."


End file.
